No Apologies (Only Possibilities)
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Draco refused to apologise. He wanted the dragon, so he'd taken it. He didn't expect the boy to get angry and fight him. He certainly hadn't expected it to hurt [Soulmate!AU] [kid!fic]


**A/N:** Written for Day 24 of August 2018's Romance Awareness: _Only you can hurt your soulmate._

All other prompts and challenges are listed below so as not to give anything away.

Word Count: 1083

* * *

 **No Apologies (Only Possibilities)**

Draco refused to apologise. He was a Malfoy, he knew he didn't have to ever be sorry for anything. The ginger boy had had a toy dragon that he'd wanted to play with so he'd taken it when the boy wasn't looking.

"Give it back!"

He hadn't expected the redhead to chase after him but still, Draco did his best to ignore him, playing with the wings of the dragon.

"Does it shoot fire?" he asked cooly.

"No, that'd be dangerous and stupid," the boy said with a roll of his eyes. "Now give it back, it's mine!"

It didn't shoot fire but it did play music when you stroked it under its chin. Draco knew that because he'd wanted one of these dragons for a while. He'd stamped his feet and told his parents but they'd said that he didn't need another toy.

He put it on the floor, watching as the dragon curled up, mimicking sleep. The boy shot his hand out to grab it and Draco scowled, pushing him away.

"I said it was mine!"

"Well, now it's mine because I took it! If you want it back, take it back then," Draco sniffed. "But really it's rubbish because it can't shoot fire. I'm not sure I want you rubbish toy."

The boy's ears went pink.

They were at a Quidditch Pitch in London which was full of families with their children during the summer holidays. Normally Draco was never allowed to come somewhere like here but his Dad had been talking with someone he'd known from the Ministry and had let Draco lead them here. As soon as his Dad had turned away, Draco had run off, intending to try and grab a broom.

He was a good flyer and he wanted to show everyone. Maybe he could do a dive and his Dad would be impressed in front of the man. This time he wouldn't fall off and get mud on his clothes. This time, his Dad would be proud.

Deciding to go back to his initial plan of flying, Draco tossed the dragon aside with a slight pang as it unfurled its wings to stop itself from hitting the floor.

"Now you've made it dirty!"

The rage on the boy's face was almost funny. Then Draco found himself hitting the floor with a gasp as he was tackled, the boy hitting him and yelling.

"Get off! Ow! Stop!"

"What is happening here?!"

"Get your child off my son!"

It was chaos. Everyone seemed to be shouting. Draco was crying, real tears which startled him but he was shocked and hurt. The other boy was just as upset, pointing to the dragon on the floor and his cheek where Draco's elbow had smacked into him as he'd flailed on the ground.

"Explain," his Dad snapped. The other boy had been picked up by what looked like his mother who was glaring at them both.

"He took my dragon."

"He hit me and it hurt!"

"But he took my dragon!"

"Even if I did take it, I was doing him a favour because it's rubbish!"

His Dad's grip tightened on Draco's shoulder until it was painful and Draco bit his lip.

"You must be mistaken, Draco," his Dad said, his voice quite soft. "How you feel?"

"It hurts to breathe."

"Yeah well, my face hurts because you hit me."

"In defence," Draco said with a sniff.

"Sweet Merlin."

It was the boy's Mum who said the words and she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Do not even think about saying whatever you may be thinking. This cannot be," his Dad said so quickly Draco flinched and that made the boy scowl.

"Mr Malfoy, our families may have their differences but our sons have hurt each other. You know what this means. You can deny it but all that will do is cause them further pain. I suggest we leave her and talk about this."

His Dad abruptly let go of Draco, staring between them and then pursed his lips.

"Introduce yourself, son."

"But I," Draco stopped himself from protesting at the look his father gave him. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Ron Weasley," the other boy mumbled after his Mother pushed him.

"Very well, Mrs Weasley. Where do you suggest we go for this discussion?"

"There's a park that's very quiet, five minutes walk if that. The boys can talk - without fighting! - whilst we discuss… what to do."

Draco didn't understand what was happening and it seemed Ron didn't either.

"But I wanted to fly!"

"Mum, you said we were going to try and get Charlie some new gloves and maybe ask about a broom."

"Dad, I said I wanted to fly."

"We are going to this park. Now." Again his Dad used a voice that was impossible to argue with but Draco made sure he sulked, stomped his feet and looked as unimpressed with this turn of events as possible. Ron trailed after him, dusting off the dragon he'd rescued from the floor.

"He's not rubbish," Ron mumbled.

"No. He's not. Although it might be a she."

"No, it's a he. His name is Bernard."

"That's a weird name for a dragon."

"Draco's a weird name for a boy."

The pair of them bickered constantly, unaware of the discussion going on between them. Draco stroked under the chin of the dragon, Ron humming the tune that the dragon sang.

"It's supposed to be for sleeping."

"Well, Bernard is the only toy I have. The rest are all ones that my brothers or my little sister don't want."

"I have lots of toys. Bernard's good but they might be better. You'll have to come over and I'll show you." Draco meant to brag and make it clear that he was better than this Ron who had dirt on the hems of his robes. Somewhere deep inside, however, he wanted Ron to say yes.

Draco had always wanted a friend.

"Okay, but if I do, I'm going to bring my chocolate frog cards. Mum says that I talk about them too much, she said "once that damn breaks, the flood comes out" which doesn't make sense. Do you collect them? Oh, and do you have a broom? Maybe we can go flying."

Hope kindled in Draco's chest as he nodded, excited despite himself. Their parents watched in a mixture of shock and amazement as a Malfoy took a Weasley's hand, the pair laughing and busy making plans for the future.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Romance Awareness: Only you can hurt your Soulmate

Character Appreciation: 9. Setting: Quidditch Pitch

Disney Challenge: C3. Write about a character trying (and failing) to please their parents. Alternatively, write about mischievous children.

Cookie's Crafty Corner: 2x2 Ribbing: Trope: 'opposites attract'.

Amber's Attic: about someone or something childish.

Lyric Alley: 17. I'm not scared to be seen

Ami's Audio Admirations: 7. Use the prompt set: (song) This is Me — The Greatest Showman Soundtrack, (word) music, (dialogue) "What is happening here?"

Sophie's Shelf: Ron/Draco

Em's Emporium: 4. Feature dragons in your story.

Angel's Arcade: 17. (color) pink, (trait) opportunist, (plot point) staking a claim

Lo's Lowdown: D4. "Once that dam breaks, the flood comes."

Bex's Bazaar: D2. Write about a protective parent.

Film Festival: 21. (action) Knocking someone over

Days of the Year: International Picnic Day: Write about summer.

Summer Prompts: 1. (word) Park

Shay's Musical Challenge: 6. Sweeney Todd - write about someone who takes revenge too far.

Gryffindor Themed Prompts: Ron Weasley, Impulsive


End file.
